50 Themes
by p3Teal
Summary: Enjoy nearly fifty Death Note drabbles and scenes! I would post all fifty, but some of them were more or less inside jokes. Rated T for language and some situations.


**AN: I do not own Death Note. **This was a Christmas present for someone. Some of the scenes were taken out, and the few containing OC's have (OC) written next to them. Other things of note are:

A is a girl and is referred to as: A, Annette, Annie, Angel, or Anne.

Beyond Birthday's real name is Bonnie Birthday. He's referred to as: B, Beyond, and Bonnie.

**If things don't make sense, some of it is based on an RPG.**

* * *

**50 Theme Writing Challenge**

**1. (Taken out)**

**2. Lust**

Halle bites her lip, smudging her perfectly applied pink lipstick in the process. 'I'll be right back.' That's all he whispered in her ear, trying to keep quiet because Near had a migraine. It's nothing really, but it was enough to send shivers down her spine. Damn Gevanni.

**3. Holding Hands**

"Bonnie wake up!" Anne pleads for the twelfth time. He is such a prick; she's not going to say it again. He always does that, waits for the thirteenth time. For some reason she keeps falling for it. "Bonnie," the girl softly sings while rubbing her boyfriend's hand.

**4. Ferris Wheel**

Upcoming popstar and model, Misa Misa, and her boyfriend finally reach the top of the ride. "There! Now Light-kun, you promised to kiss me at the top," the blonde leans towards him. Looking at his face, she pulls back slightly. "What's the matter?"

Light, pale faced and white knuckled, takes a shallow breath. "I didn't know I was afraid of heights."

**5. Clean**

There is nothing better. Literally, nothing better in that entire world than a crisp, neatly tailored suit. Light Yagami almost runs his hand down the fabric. Just to feel it; it's been so long, where's the harm? Sighing, he looks up to Ryuk, holding as many apples as he can carry. "C'mon, you know better. Someone will see us."

**6. Dirty (OC)**

Jay laughs as he glides down the corridors of the abandoned hotel. "You know, for hell-sprung demons, I thought I might be screw-_oh shit!_" Without warning, a door flies open, slamming into the albino ghost-buster. With his vision reeling, his head greets the floor with a thud. Jay grips his head as he pulls himself off the grimy carpet. Luckily he can shake it off, but by the looks of his painstakenly mulled over outfit, the one he spent God knows how much money on...the one covered in filth, it probably won't see past tonight. "You _bitches_," he mutters.

**7. Fire**

"Happy birthday my dear, sweet, perfect Angel!" Bonnie Birthday sets a bowl of cake batter on their bed, right in front of her. "May good health and fortune shine upon your bright and lovely, temperate days!"

Anne stares at the gooey substance sprinkled with unlit candles, unsure of how to respond. It's sweet, but she can't really eat it...although, it doesn't matter. Bonnie made her a cake the best he could. That's what matters. "You're just too sweet sometimes!" She smiles and wraps him in a hug.

**8. Pumpkin**

Sitting in his armchair, L watches the screen for his anticipated email from the King of Spain. Spring and Autumn have always been his preferred seasons; so much more tolerable than the other, more merciless ones.

The door creaks open slowly, and the raven-haired teen pulls his head up in time to see Near dragging in a pumpkin-shaped bucket. The brightly colored candies on the inside threaten to spill out when the albino boy heaves it on to L's desk. Panting, he looks to the elder's feet perched on the chair, "Happy Birthday."

**9. Insanity**

Fifty-five. Fifty-six. Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty.

There. Six hours and five minutes. One minute for each day of the year to be exact. B has been staring at what he assumes is the rock-monster, Nu, for an entire year straight.

Staring. Staring. Staring.

Why doesn't it blink?

**10. Fairy Tale**

"And Skinship finally let Matt out of his Love Home. The end." Mello smiles at his terrified best friend on the couch. "That was just the rough copy though, like, I wrote it down on your paper plate while waiting for the oven go off. That kind of rough copy."

Matt looks from Mello to the plate a few times. "Do we have any more plates?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

**11. Almost-Dirty**

L approaches Misa Amane's temporary room in the Task Force Headquarters. Reaching for the door handle, he hears a thud and stops short-already listening.

"Uhnn, ugh, nng...Misa!"

A sweet giggle can be heard.

"Misa! Get. Me. Off!" Light yells, seemingly breathless.

Making quick work of his smirk, L slides the door open. Why on Earth the teens thought they could have sex during the few moments the detective was not in the room is quite carnal indeed. Hormones are terrible things.

Although L thought he would happen upon a sight of feminine domination, his theory was not entirely correct. In reality, Light was hanging from the ceiling fan while the second Kira laughed in his expense. On the floor lies the shattered remains of the light bulb L went to replace along with a ladder.

"Ryuzaki! Get me off of here!" Light panics as L calls for Watari.

**12. Test**

The top of the exam reads: Name. Which is easy. Linda.

What next? Date. What day is today? Linda looks around the room, but the prudish professor snaps at her to stop cheating. Anxiety starting to ebb at her stomach, she tries to remember when she heard the date last. Not yesterday. Wait, no, maybe yesterday. No, wait. How can she possibly remember what day it is today, when she doesn't remember if she had apple jelly with toast this morning, or jam and scones?

"Ten minutes left." The professor announces.

Already? But she hasn't even written the date yet...

What day is today?

"Time."

What day is today?

**13. Horror**

Naomi Misora looks around the young victim's room. Quarter Queen was so young...what sort of psycho would do that to a kid? How can a person even think for one second that it's okay? How can a child hurt you? Clearly Quarter hadn't caused the person pain, at least not intentionally. And definitely not to the point that it warrants killing her. The FBI sits on the corner of the teen's bed, suddenly exhausted. A cold feeling winds its way into her core. Thinking about how the mother must feel...it makes Naomi almost numb.

**14. Couch**

Eraldo Coil smiles weakly at the girl next to him. The things they'd just done. He did not quite have the words to express himself yet, but for the most part, he feels happy. Although, she does not even know who he is. And she's a client. And they just met. And he is Eraldo Coil. And, oh shit, he is taking advantage of her. And. And. And.

**15. Pickup Line**

"You can do it Matt. Go in, get Yagami's sister alone, then gag and bag. Remember? Gag 'n Bag." Mello's voice soothed the gamer's nerves, albeit only slightly. This is hard though; Matt's never kidnapped anyone before. It sounds super scary, and why the hell can't Mello do it? Sure she _might, might, maybe_ recognize him _somehow_, but Matt's bad at lying and hates making sad feels. Two things the leather lover is a pro at, by the way.

Matt sighs, "Okay."

"Gag 'n Bag?"

"Gag 'n Bag."

Waiting for his moment to strike, the red-head dons Mello's coolest pair of shades and approaches the two girls window shopping. "Hello ladies," he tries in the crappiest Japanese he can muster while still being coherent.

"Can we help you?" Miki arches an eyebrow, probably unable to process all of Matt in his striped glory.

"I am being the lost actually," he vaguely gestures around them. "You can be help me with phone? The robber ate my wallet that way. I am having translator person. Help me call?" He looks to Sayu, pointing to the phone booth.

"Oh, um, yes I call," she speaks brokenly in English.

Oh yeah, Matt is so cool, now all he has to do is...

Aw.

**16. (Taken out)**

**17. Scent**

Pens, ink, quality writing paper, there's really nothing like a stationery store. Nearly every yen Mikami saves for leisure goes into his writing implements. What would he do without them? Death would seem merciful if he could not enjoy these simple things. The texture of paper, the gloss of a well polished pen, and even the smell of the fine section of inks can put him into a frenzy. Calligraphy is Sakujo, no, Mikami's life. Even Kami has told him so. Trusting his penmanship above anyone else in the world. This is it. The perfect pen for the Death Note.

Kami.

This pen is for you.

**18. Melody**

Gevanni watches as Mikami Teru works out at the gym, yet again, right on schedule. Although the guy is a tad creepy, it's just because he's robotically dutiful to his day planner. There's nothing wrong with that, per se, but you can't really tell who Kira might be; they've been around a long time. If Near thinks this guy is connected, then he'll go for it. That's what he signed up for wasn't it?

After the gym, the SPK member trails Mikami on his way home, pretending to talk on his cell phone the whole while. While they're standing at a crosswalk, the suspected X-Kira subtly looks in Gevanni's direction; watching him "talk" on the phone.

It's too bad the phone rang in the middle of his conversation.

**19. (Taken out)**

**20. Birthday**

"Light, now that you're eighteen, does that mean you can get me a credit card, so I can buy all the apples I want?" Ryuk grins impossibly wider, trying to snag Light with his 'cute face.'

"Yes," Light thinks for a moment, "technically I could, Ryuk. You'd run me into financial ruin if I did that though. Just be happy I get you apples at all. I'm a starving college student, I shouldn't be buying you so many things."

Ryuk blinks.

"You're starving?" He twists his body around Light, so that they'd be face to face. "Why don't you eat something? We could have apples together."

Light sighs, but drops into a near by store nonetheless.

**21. Cherry**

Scarlet?

No.

Brick?

No.

Auburn?

That's not it either...

Mello snaps off another piece of his chocolate bar, silently watching the gamer as he drives them back home from the Mafia Base. What color is Matt's hair? It's that perfect shade of red, but red isn't quite the adjective that serves it justice. Pulling his head back a bit, he puts the chocolate bar adjacent to his friend's head; examining the two together like an artist at work.

"Watcha doin'?" Matt glances over.

Cherry. Chocolate covered cherries. Real ones too, not those shitty maraschino things. Mello smiles.

Cherry red hair.

"Let's stop at a store before going home. Are cherries in season?"

**22. Cold**

"Turn on the air conditioning," Near says flatly to Mello, though from the heat waves outside making him sweat, and Matt's incessant nagging from the car's hood is making him _want _to say 'Give me a fucking manual, and I'll fix the car, so I can run Matt the fuck over. _Then _he'll have something to complain about.'

"Stupid. The battery's dead. If it wasn't, we wouldn't be stuck on the side of the road sweating out asses off would we?" The chocoholic takes off another layer, leaving him with just a black tank top covering his upper body.

Near glances towards him, "You do not seem to be suffering too much."

Mello grins, "My body doesn't retain heat very well. Didn't you notice my thick jackets?" He places an ice cold hand on the albino's cheek to prove his point, causing him to jolt from the sudden temperature shift on his skin.

"Interesting," he mumbles and grabs the blonde's hand to use as an ice pack.

**23. Color**

Soft pastels, hues of blue, white and purple to accent the mountains in the background. Oh, Linda can just see it. The perfect picture. It's all in her head like a photo. If only she could just get Poe and Opal to sit in the snow, for...three? Four hours? It really would be prefect. Oh, and with the sun rising, all that warm yellow and gold dusted in the snow...All she needs is her sketch book.

And possibly three or four hours.

**24. Eyes**

When is he finally going to drop? Some days I think 'Just die already! You're taking too long!'

Not recently though. The past twenty years have been very special. We're thick as thieves now, but no one can find that out, or my solid reputation will be destroyed. He is such a loony, and he needs me. Sometimes I wonder how he would act if I did not let him see me. Would he be sad? Happy? I would like to watch.

Nu loves her son indeed.

**25. Morning (OC's)**

Dragging his feet into the front room, Jay notices Rei playing their new Wii U. "I'm guessing you didn't get up early to do taxes with me did you?" he says groggily while turning on the coffee pot. Luckily she can't hear his nasty, croaky, early morning frog voice. One of the only times her deafness has been a remotely good thing.

Shaking her head no, she lazily wipes one of her tired, pink eyes. "Get me coffee too."

"Oh hell no. You need to go to bed. I know the sun isn't up yet, but it's still five in the morning," he pours a cup for himself and turns the "office" computer on.

"Merrrgh," the geeky girl whines and slumps over on her side, clutching the touch pad like a body pillow.

After putting the password in, Jay smiles listening to her soft snores.

**26. Danger**

Sighing, hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, Light walks home from cram school. It's nice to be out of the house, but sometimes it seems like he would study better if he did it at home. Also, walking home at 9 pm in the dead of winter is _not_ a very pleasant experience.

"What's wrong Ryuk? You keep staring at me." The shinigami's uncharacteristically quiet demeanor is leaving Light curious. Is he going to tell him another forgotten deal?

Without looking away from him, Ryuk seems to be mulling over what to say. "Nuthin', it's just..." he pauses for a moment. "It's so small right now."

Looking toward the shinigami, Light stops walking. "Oh? What is?" The genius smiles, hoping Ryuk isn't talking about what he thinks he is.

Ryuk almost responds, but chooses to look over Light's shoulder instead. A man dressed all in black bursts from the alleyway and grabs Light from behind, putting a knife to his neck. Light struggles until he feels the cold blade, not wanting to hurt himself. He looks to Ryuk, panic evident in his eyes.

Panting and chuckling at he same time, the man speaks to Light, "You're Misa Misa's _boyfriend_ aren't you?" The word boyfriend comes out with so much malice, it's clear to Light this is one of Misa's delusional fans. He's probably been stalking him if he knows that much. It's understandable why Ryuk didn't say anything; Light_ does_ get stalked a lot.

"Get your hands off-" the college student is interrupted by the blade pressing slightly into his throat, cutting off his demand.

The man laughs erratically. "I'm going to do this smooth and quick. We can save the details for later. I'm not going to get another chance like this."

"Stop." Light nearly yells.

Ryuk takes his Death Note out of it's strap on his leg and taps the fan with it. While listening to him scream and the knife clatter to the ground, he puts his book back where it belongs. "Hello there," he tries to muster a creepy edge into his voice.

"Wh-what _are _you?!" He shakily screams as Light jay-walks to get out of sight.

"A shinigami."

"You're gonna. You're gonna kill me?"

"No. You should run though."

Cackling, Ryuk watches the near-murderer scramble away and regroups with Light in his room.

Lying on his bed, breathing deeply, Light feels him enter the room. "Thanks Ryuk. Sorry about that."

"Eh? Nah, if you died like that, it wouldn't be interesting. I'd get bored again." He looks to Light's lifespan, and heaves a sigh of relief.

**27. Safety**

Matt furiously scrubs the soap out of his hair. His eyes shut tight, he turns the shower off and quickly towels off. Don't look at Slenderman. Don't look at him. And you know what, the Grudge is probably in here too. Shit.

The gamer rips his clothes on and grabs his goggles before running into their crappy bedroom and diving under the covers with Mello.

"Dammit Matt," the blonde grumbles sleepily, but pulls him into a tight hug; knowing how desperately afraid of the dark he is.

"I'm sorry."

"Just go to sleep. Nothing's gonna get you."

**28. Secret**

"Really?" Light asks, astonished.

"Yes." Looking to the chain linking them together, L awkwardly shifts his crouch on their bed.

The room is silent for a moment. "Thanks for being so honest with me Ryuzaki. It's pretty nice. Surprising, but nice."

L types on the laptop, wondering how to respond, and finding himself faintly hoping his friend isn't Kira.

"Yes."

**29. (Taken out)**

**30. Rain**

The water soaks through his skin. Each drop is like ice. It's so cold that he's checked several times if the shower is actually hail. The grass is so wet, it seeps right through his socks.

In the distance, he can hear the sound of rain bouncing off the canvas of an umbrella. Getting closer...he can hear their feet squishing through the wet ground. Suddenly, it stops raining. A clear umbrella is thrust over his head.

"You're gonna get sick dumbass," Mello growls.

Near slowly looks to him, water dripping from his chin. " Yes, that may be so."

With a muttered obscenity of two, Mello pops a Hershey Kiss into his mouth. He wraps an arm over Near's shoulders as he leads him back inside.

**31. Fish Net**

"Quill, this...this isn't going to work," Roger addresses his senior while looking at the complicated trap he's built. "I don't think a fish net can hold him. He's La Blanc."

"Ha," Quillish responds flatly.

What does that even mean? 'Ha'? His friend responds like that in many situations. It's not really an answer, and the way he says it never indicates what he's actually feeling. Quillish is so annoying. Roger wonders why he's stuck babysitting him.

**32. Puzzle**

Gevanni walks into the main room of the SPK headquarters, Near's hot chocolate in hand. The small albino teen is busy clicking together yet another white puzzle. At first, Giovanni thought he was doing the same puzzle over and over again. That was, until he saw Mike come back from toy store duty with more than twenty or thirty puzzle boxes stacked high in his arms.

Near is silent as the man sets his cup down. Gevanni crouches next to him to watch.

What a weird kid.

Seeing an opening, he picks up a piece and puts it in it's place. In the moment he does this, Near seizes up; his entire body in paralysis.

"Hey, are you okay?" The SPK member slowly reaches for the teen.

Without warning, Near's picks up the puzzle and spills the pieces on the tile. He shifts slightly, and begins putting together a new one.

"I expect you to pick that up, Gevanni."

**33. Sting**

"_Near. Get. Out._" Mello instantly reacts to seeing the pale albino on his couch. Holding two mugs of coffee, he looks for the gamer who was previously in the room. "Where's Matt?"

Near smiles in his own, unique way, finger twirling in his hair. "It's a sting," he says quietly. His eyes shine in a mischievous manner that is completely, and iconically Near.

The chocoholic slams the mugs down, spilling the hot liquid in the process. Glaring, he snips at the teen, "Where's Matt, _Near._"

"Mello, I said it's a sti-" he tries to repeat.

"NEAR. WHERE THE FUCK IS MATT."

**34. ABC (Contains OC)**

"Angel, you know I love you. More than anything. But, when you said we should "go out," I thought you meant...you know, just us. As in, on a date. Together. As a pair. Meaning just two people. A couple," Bonnie trails off looking at his soul mate.

"I know, I know, but C wanted to get L a present for his birthday, and Wammy's not gonna help with something like that," Anne explained apologetically.

C grins, "I'm thinking a wedding cake."

Bonnie's eyes narrow as he walks behind the two girls. Of course Wammy isn't going to help. L's birthday isn't for another ten _fucking_ months.

**35. Stray Dog**

Misa and L walk down the street towards the train station. Misa wanted to buy Light a special Valentine's gift this year, so the detective came along to keep an eye on her. (Secretly, he was in a desperate need for fresh air.) "It's a nice day don't you think Rue-kun?" Misa sings.

Before he can respond, a lone collared dog, a shiba inu to be exact, struts out of an alley toward the pair, panting happily. "_Shit!_" L yelps and jumps back into the street, nearly getting hit in the process.

"Be careful!" Misa gasps. "What's wrong? It's just a cute puppy!" The blonde girl pats the animal on the head while checking it's tags.

"It's a filthy creature, and it's probably wandered out of hell." L states breathless, looking across the street. Yeah, he's gonna risk it.

"Rue Ryuzaki, you get out of the street _right now_!" Misa yells after him.

**36. (Taken out)**

**37. Perversion (OC)**

"And once we climb out of the air duct, we have to gather as many hacky sacks as we can possibly withstand. Once we're done with-Rei are you paying attention?" Jay snaps at her, his patience dwindling by the second.

"What? No. Sorry," the girl shakes her head, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Where are you then?" He frowns.

"Your tongue. It's your piercing; it's distracting me."

The head detective blushes and looks around. "What about it?"

"I can't stop thinking...I wanna touch it."

**38. (Taken out)**

**39. Stash**

Sayu grapples her older brother's arm, trying to tear him away from her door. "No, Light! No, no, no, no! Don't mess up my room!" She begs.

Light sighs while turning the knob. "Sayu, you have to understand that I don't like it when you play in my room. It's not nice," he chides her like a child.

The genius teen makes his way to her closet to pretend to snoop. Opening the storage area, a large shoe box comes crashing down on him. "Ow, hey, what _is_ all this?" Finally quiet because her life's over, Sayu stands at her door, hands gripping her long shirt.

Light bends down to pick up the contents littered all over the floor. Hydeki Ryuga magazines and candid photos. A whole box full of Hydeki Ryuga. He stares for a moment, unable to think of what to say. Luckily it's only his sister that's caught him off guard, and not L.

"Nice...shrine you have here," he smiles. "Is this where we're going to pray on New Years?"

"Light!" Sayu yells.

**40. Blood**

It's just one after another.

BAM.

Why are there so many people in the room?

BAM.

How long are they going to do this?

BAM.

Will they all die?

BAM.

Who will pick up his dice from the floor?

BAM.

No, they aren't white anymore. He doesn't want them.

BAM.

**41. Insomnia**

Matt reaches across the bed for some snuggles, but he finds an empty void. A cold, lifeless, sad void that kinda smells like chocolate. And gun powder. Where does he keep going at night? Was that the door? Did he just come home?

Listening to the sounds of someone trying to walk around quietly in leather boots, Matt gets out of bed. Walking out of the bedroom he breaks the silence. "You can wake me up you know, I'll get you chocolate if you really need it," he says while rubbing his goggle-less eyes.

"Yeah I know," Mello looks through bills at the counter.

"Mello."

No answer.

"Mello, what's wrong?"

The blonde sighs and leans on the counter. Looking at the bills more closely, still not facing him.

The gamer leans on the counter next to his friend and rubs his back. He watches as water droplets fall on the envelopes.

"Matt..." Mello softly chokes out. "I...how could I do that to him?"

**42. Challenge**

The _World's Greatest Detective_ Lawliet sticks his coffee mug into the chocolate fountain for a third time. He stares at Beyond, wondering if he dares to follow suit yet again. Thinking that Beyond can't keep up. Who has ever heard of something like that? _Beyond_ means '_to surpass'. _For some reason Lawliet cannot grasp that. It's his biggest weakness.

Beyond sticks the mug in.

**43. Love**

"Halle, do you love me?"

The FBI member chokes on her coffee while sitting on her couch. She shouldn't have let Gevanni stay over. Dammit. "What?"

Gevanni steps out of the kitchen wearing the apron she never wears when no one's over, and places a bowl of fruit and yogurt in front of her. "I asked if you love me."

"What do you mean? I mean, yeah. We've been friends for so long," she stirs her coffee again.

"Well..." he thinks for a moment. "We have sex."

"Yeah?"

"And I cook for you."

"Yeah?"

"And you don't let me date anyone."

"Yeah?"

"And, dammit Halle, we _live together!_"

She pauses, "Yeah?"

"Will you just-I love you!"

Halle smiles, "I love you too, Mr. Linder."

**44. Childhood**

Light looks around the bedroom. It's just the two of them, but it feels like they aren't alone. Is that an oxymoron? Being alone together?

"Light."

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"I asked you about your upbringing."

"Oh, sorry. It was pretty run of the mill. My dad was gone a lot, and I studied most of the time," he shrugs.

"Do you think if you freed the world of criminals, you would have more father-son time?" L questions, his voice monotonous.

Light narrows his eyes. "I'm not Kira, and no, I spent plenty of time with my father as a kid," he thinks for a moment. "What about you Ryuzaki? What was your childhood like?"

L is quiet before he begins typing.

"I was too smart for a childhood."

**45. Help**

Anne is laughing so hard, her stomach hurts, and she'll bet her face matches her hair.

"Angel I love you like the moon does the Earth, but could you please stop that?" Bonnie asks pleadingly.

The red head wipes her eyes, answering him between fits. "I," laughter, "I just don't understand," laughter, "why you would even," uncontrollable laughter.

"I see that's a no, then," Bonnie blows the hair out of his eyes, and tries to think of what to do.

**46. Eternity**

"Why don't you just quit then? I want to be with you," she says.

"I _can't. _Don't you understand? Neither of us will be happy," he retorts, running a hand through his hair.

"I would be happy..." her eyes begin to water, and she tries to blink it away, but the tears just keep flowing. "Doesn't that matter to you?"

He stares for a moment, unable to answer.

"I don't know you." He turns toward the gate to board his plane back to England, before she can see the tears welling in his eyes. Before he has to admit how much this is hurting him. Before he chooses to stay.

"Wait...just wait Eraldo," she sobs.

He stops walking, but does not face her. "Yes?"

"Don't fall in love again. I don't want you to hurt anyone else."

L was not aware that heart break literally made your chest feel like it was tearing to shreds.

**47. Prince**

Smoke. So much smoke and noise and fire, _oh God_ his face. His body. Is it on fire? It all hurts too much. What is this? Is he bleeding? Where? How is he bleeding? What's going on?

Where's the Death Note?

Where's Sidoh?

Everything's gone black. Is he blind? The _pain. He is blind with pain. It hurts too much, why can't he die fast enough. _

Because he's a killer. He's no good, and that's why he's suffering in this hellish blaze alone.

He's going to die alone.

Suddenly the rubble on top of him is cleared away, and the fires look so much stronger than before. It's black again. This must be the last time.

What's going on? Everything is so _painful. _Like he's covered in _flames._

But he's awake...

He's laying down now, wrapped in bandages from what he can tell. The smell of lavender air freshener and Old Spice cologne. He's at home, in bed.

"Matt."

No answer.

"Matt. _Matt. Matt. I'm awake, _get in here!" The blonde panics.

The sounds of rapid shuffling and things getting knocked over can be heard before the door opens, and the red head steps inside. "Are you _okay_?!" He squeezes the words out breathlessly.

"I don't know. What's wrong with my eyes? Why did you cover them?"

He can hear Matt walking over to the bed side and kneeling on the floor next to him.

"They needed time to recover from all the light. I was worried about your retinas," he laughs nervously.

What was Matt doing at the Base in the first place? How did he know to get there? He's such an idiot! He could've killed himself. There was no proof Mello was even in the building!

"Matt, don't you ever kill yourself for me," he finally says.

"You can tell me that once you feel better," Mello can hear his DS turn on, the theme for one of those Pokemon games coming from it. "Do you want me to play as Blastie or Da Pudge?"

**48. Lullaby**

The Yagami family is just as routine as it has been the last seven days. Sachiko Yagami is preparing dinner. Sayu Yagami is singing Hydeki Ryuga singles instead of doing algebra, and the ever diligent son, Light Yagami is studying. L is unable to keep tabs on him this closely for the entire day. It is very possible, an eighty percent chance, that he is acting as Kira outside of the residence.

The Task Force, in general, is quiet, and most of the members are asleep. Those members that are awake are L, Sochiro, and Matsuda. The Yagami family is serene as well; the only exception being the young girl's singing.

Observing Light while he works, L's eyelids become heavy. He has been running on no sleep for the past nine and a half days, but he is determined to watch the entire family live, twenty-four-seven. Just in case one of them slips up.

Light turns the page in his workbook.

L falls asleep.

**49. Emergency**

"Hey, Near, can I draw you?" Linda sheepishy approaches the highest student at Wammy's. He's so cute, and he doesn't move much. She can easily draw him, and add Mello in Later. It's their fault for dressing in black and white. Mello having blue eyes and Near red. They're just begging to be drawn together. It's so perfect!

Near keeps working.

"Um, Near? I asked you something," the girl says in a quiet voice, afraid to bother him too much.

"I answered. You did not listen." Terse.

Linda's gonna go ahead and say it was a yes. She walks over to the closest wall and slides down, taking out her charcoal and sketch pad.

Sooner than she expected, the picture was beautiful and nearly finished. A diamond in the rough, but perfect in it's own way. Linda pulls the pad back to admire it against Near's image.

Wonderful.

The sprinklers turn on and immediately soak the room, the two of them, and her pictures. The artist brings the pad close to her chest, attempting to salvage it. Near sits perfectly still, analyzing the situation.

"Mello! Matt! You _cannot._ I repeat. _CAN. NOT. _Start chemical fires!" Roger rages at the teens.

This is the worst day ever. Officially. Make a movie about it. First the test and now this?

V.

V for Vendetta.

All Linda needs is a dog.

And maybe three or four months.

**50. Taxi**

_"Remember to escape via taxi, Matt."_

That's what he _said. _And that's what he _did._

So why is Mello so mad?

"I did what you told me!" Matt argues while scrawling on his map in Phantom Hourglass. Linebeck is fuckin' awesome. He's _so_ not a pedophile.

"_Yeah, _but you weren't supposed to get in the _SAME. DAMN. TAXI AS ME. YOU. DUMB. FUCK,_" Mello fumes at the gamer. He looks over his shoulder out the window to see if they're being followed.

"Yeah, but now that we surprised each other, we can turn away and secretly eat some mentos. Then when we turn back, we can giggle and look all sexually tense for a cab driver," he smiles without turning away from the game.

"Um, guys. Where are we _going?_" The driver looks through the rear view mirror at Mello. "And, if you could not do that, it would probably make my day," he adds.

"Oh damn, Mello, I'm getting all sexy for you right now. You don't even-"

"Matt."

"-know."

"_MATT. SHUT THE FUCK UP._"

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading!** Sorry if it was a tad jarring with the missing segments. C:


End file.
